Matthew
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Leila (Lover) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 6: Blood of Pride |class =Thief |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Souichirou Hoshi English Ben Diskin }} Matthew is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He first joins Lyn as an enigmatic thief, and is later revealed to be a spy for Ostia. He was in a relationship with Leila before her death at the hands of Jaffar. Profile Before The Blazing Blade Matthew's life before his employment with the Lycian House Ostia is unknown. Soon after his employment, however, he began a relationship with fellow spy Leila and had a good working relationship with his lord, Hector. He also has a history with the Myrmidon Guy, having saved him from starvation once. Lyn's Story Matthew is first seen in Chapter 6, where he spies on the group's battle in a residential house in Araphen. When he is unexpectedly visited by Lyn, Matthew turns this turn of events to his advantage by offering to serve as a thief pilfering from the enemy's treasuries. Later, if Matthew were to visit the house to the southwest in Chapter 7, he will furnish Hector with a report that Lundgren's motives are far too ambitious and could be a threat to Ostia if left unchecked. In Chapter 8, Matthew temporarily leaves the group to gather intelligence from the surrounding villages. He returns with grim news: Lundgren has petitioned for aid to dispose Lyn and her "traitorous" group of knights. Lyn thanks Matthew for this advice and they push forward to Caelin. After Lundgren is defeated and Lyn seizes control of Caelin, Matthew mysteriously disappears without a word. Eliwood and Hector’s Story A year later, Matthew's allegiance with Ostia is no longer a secret. In Chapter 11H, he joins Hector in his attempt to slip out of Castle Ostia to rendezvous with Eliwood. As they are about to depart, they are ambushed by a group of assassins deployed by the Black Fang. Together, the pair manage to defeat the assassins, thereafter succeeding in leaving the castle. Matthew will meet Mark again in Chapter 12, where he reveals the truth of his identity as a spy in the service of Ostia. Alongside Hector, Oswin and Serra, he then joins Eliwood on his quest to search for the missing Marquess Pherae, Lord Elbert. Later in Chapter 15E/16H, Matthew encounters Lyn again, where he very clumsily attempts to slip past her when she recognises him. He accidentally lets slip his identity as a spy and in an attempt to divert her attention from him, reminds her of the battle to retake Caelin at hand. In Chapter 16E/17H, Matthew crosses paths with Leila, who had conscripted herself into the Black Fang. She passes on intelligence relating to Nergal and his morphs, as well as the status of Elbert and Darin. At this point, Matthew proposes to Leila in an impromptu fashion, and before she can respond, makes a quick departure. When the army reaches the Dread Isle in Chapter 18E/19H, they stumble upon the mangled body of Leila. Beset by grief, Matthew, in a display of self-restraint, quietly requests leave to give her a proper burial. Against Hector's protests, Matthew later rejoins the army when they enter battle with Uhai, dedicating his continued persistence to Leila. When Nergal and his morphs are later defeated, Matthew resumes his service as a spy of Ostia, motivated by the memory of his beloved Leila. Depending on his supports, Matthew could come to develop feelings for Serra. Though not explicitly stated, Matthew is implied to marry Serra, her presence slowly easing the pain of losing Leila. Personality Matthew's demeanor is cheerful and optimistic at best, rarely ever set back by the situations at hand, no matter how dire they may be. Carrying an air of aloofness about him, he usually tends to give sarcastic responses veiled in faux joy to most threats and conversations thrown at him, with Hector and Oswin generally being on the receiving end of his smarminess. Despite this seemingly gung-ho attitude of Matthew, he is resolutely loyal to Hector, willing to go the extra mile to help shoulder any burdens that his lord may secretly be holding. Matthew adopts a more serious and solemn attitude following Leila's death. This extends to him developing a hatred for the Black Fang, inducing him to react with excessive outrage when Jaffar confesses to murdering Leila. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''A cheery thief. His casual demeanor belies his skill. Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |30% |40% |70% |50% |25% |20% |} Promotion Gains Supports *Hector *Jaffar *Guy *Serra *Oswin *Legault Overall As with all Thieves and Assassins, Matthew will easily cap Speed and also possesses slightly subpar Skill but good Luck, but his Luck and Skill bases are rather low. Still, his potential in Speed and Luck is usually good enough that he is rarely put in danger from attacks, direct or otherwise. The biggest problem Matthew suffers from, like most units of this class, is Strength and, as he himself states in a support with Serra, he "Does not get into brawls." He also promotes very late, as the Fell Contract is not available until Chapter 26xE/28xH. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes ;Faithful Spy :''Happy-go-lucky spy who's actually quite sly. Serves Hector, brother of the Marquess of Ostia. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Dagger |Skill= Iron Dagger }} Dagger |Skill= Steel Dagger }} Dagger |Skill= Rogue Dagger Reciprocal Aid }} Dagger |Skill= Rogue Dagger Reciprocal Aid }} Skills Quotes Fire Emblem Blazing Sword Final Chapter: Light quote Battle History Quote Defeat quote in Lyn's story *'Matthew': Ooh! That's it! *'Lyn': Matthew! *'Matthew': Lady Lyndis! Avatar! I don't want to slow you down. I'll pull back for now. Look for me later! (End of chapter) *'Matthew': Hey! Over here! You two looking for something? *'Lyn': Stop fooling around, Matthew. How are your injuries? Avatar and I were worried about you. *'Matthew': My injuries? Well...that's where we have a problem. *'Lyn': What? What is it? *'Matthew': It's my hand. It's been injured pretty badly. I don't think I'll be of much use... *'Lyn': Really... It's that bad? *'Matthew': Unfortunately, yes. That's my only wound, though. But a thief who can't use his hands? I'm fired, right? *'Lyn': What do you want to do? *'Matthew': I'd like to continue traveling with you. I can be pretty useful off the battlefield, you know? *'Lyn': As I thought... You are an odd one. *'Matthew': Odd? *'Lyn': You can come with us. "Useful off the battlefield," hm? You've piqued my interest. *'Matthew': I'll not give you cause to regret your decision! Aha! Good times ahead! Death Quote in Eliwood's/Hector's story Before chapter "The Dread Isle" *'Matthew': I'm back, my lord! *'Hector': Matthew! Are you sure? You don't have to ... *'Matthew': What are you talking about? Look at this eerie place, this thick fog ... This is exactly why you brought me with you. *'Hector': Yet ... *'Matthew': If Leila ... If Leila knew I was shirking my duties, she would never have forgiven me. I'm fine. I will work twice as hard for Ostia in her honor. *'Hector': I understand ... I'm counting on you! *'Matthew': As well you should, my lord! Tell me, Leila ... This is what you'd want, right? You wouldn't want me to give up. I'll mourn for you when our battle is won. I must fulfill my duty. So rest ... I promise I will take care of everything. Heroes :Matthew/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Lyn's Story Matthew - The Enigmatic Thief :Matthew vanishes after the final battle and his whereabouts remain a mystery. Eliwood's/Hector's Story Matthew - Thief and Spy :Matthew continued his service as a spy for House Ostia. The memory of his beloved Leila lingers on in his heart. Matthew and Serra :Matthew returned to Ostia, where he led the network of spies for the new marquess. During this hectic time, his thoughts turned to Serra. Thanks to her, the pain of losing Leila slowly became more bearable. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Matthew is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Matthew is derived from the Hebrew name "Mattityahu", meaning "Gift of Yahweh". Saint Matthew, who was originally called Levi, was one of Jesus' twelve apostles. He was a tax collector, and supposedly the author of the first Gospel in the New Testament. http://www.behindthename.com/name/matthew Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters